


The Vessel

by KinKarasu



Series: The Vessel's Disturbance of Mind [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKarasu/pseuds/KinKarasu
Summary: Bit by bit, he knows he's becoming worthy, though the mission.. it disturbs him.. he should only be HIS.
Series: The Vessel's Disturbance of Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912555
Kudos: 2





	The Vessel

Quiet, even breaths came from a woman dressed in a black and red kimono, long black hair up in a bun as she brushed what looked almost like a little girl's long hair. She laughed, setting the brush down as her long fingernails ran through the silky, wavy, moonlight-stained strands. "So then.. what do you do when you find your target, my little baby?" Her voice hung in the air softly as the child looked in the mirror, fixing their lovely little blue kimono. "Bite their throat open, Mama." Icey blue eyes looked up to the woman, curious if they got the answer right. "Good, good.. make your teeth sharp, and bite their throat open." She sighed out, hugging the child, and picked them up, heading toward the door. "Your eldest brother will accompany you to make sure you do it right.. you'll make your mama and papa proud, right?"  
It was answered with a nod, then a "yes, Mama."   
Killua never questioned his mother, not even when she dressed him in girly things- making him dress in such ways and lure victims and prey- making sure he kept his hair long. He never minded, because as he grew up, he also grew vain and proud, more so of his looks, but his skills also made him oh so proud, feeling like no one could kill him, not even those bastard dragon-blooded idiots Father hates.   
At times, he seduced people to get them in bed, then would kill them and hold their still beating heart in his hands. Delicate.. so delicate, that he wants to crush it in his hands.... and he does. Crushes it until it explodes, licking his lips when blood sprays onto his face, and licks away blood off his hands- maybe he'll even take a bite of the heart, satisfied that another victim is becoming one with him- giving him energy. He takes another bite- and another, all until the crushed flesh is gone. A quiet whisper of a purr escapes his throat, two tails waving behind him, while the markings on his arms, legs, and face all appear. He's growing stronger, he knows it. Devouring victims makes him feel powerful, especially after he then sacrifices them to HIM. HE is the god he believes in, one that forces electric through his veins, marking him with scars made under his flesh. The scars run down his back, along his arms, making beautiful, pink veins of lightning mark his skin.   
More.. he needs more flesh to eat and offer, so HE will give him more tails- more power as a gift. Bowing before the large statue and letting the god taint his body feels amazing, even when blood drips out of his throat and he chokes on it, while burning beneath his skin causes his form to change.  
One day, he'll be the vessel of power his father was rejected to be.. he'll make Father proud, and let HIM taint his body until finally taking him to taint him in other ways. HE is wonderful, waiting for him to become of age, because HE is more respectful of rules than many other deities.   
Seeing HIM for the first time was an amazing experience, especially when sharp fingers forced into his mouth to prod at fangs, at a long tongue- at his throat, making sure he wont gag. Father has never seen HIM, because he wasn't a worthy vessel, but Killua.. he's locked away in the stone house made for the deity and himself to interact without being disturbed.   
When blood drips out of his mouth and he feels his consciousness beginning to drift, he knows it's time to leave. The deity grabbed his waist, helping him stand, hands admittedly wandering his kimono-clad body rather briefly before the hands brought him out the door.. and into the awaiting arms of his eldest brother. The man.. he recognized worry in those nearly dead looking eyes, yet he doesnt remember much else as he was picked up, not quite coming to until he was put into his soft bed. Alluka.. she's standing near his bed, crying now, because she's healing his throat. He senses Nanika below her skin, yet he says nothing- he cant, anyway, because HE doesnt want him to in the end.   
Still, she healed him, and in the next week, it happened in a repeat. Over and over.. he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready- but when the next week arrived, he had another tail. Three tails, and he has gotten a mission. More time, more power- until he's in his twenties, and another mission.  
Briefly, he met with the Dragon King in the dungeon, and off he went, smirking as he went on and on and on to the town of where he'll need to kill Gon. It'll be lovely.. it'll be easy.... right?  
No, it was wrong, because the moment he was pinned down by the man, albeit to be questioned, he felt HIM grow annoyed that someone is touching HIS vessel- the one even meant for more than just being that- a simple vessel. Although, no, he isnt a full vessel, because the deity already has a body, he is merely going to be there for more.. intimate things, and to be used as the deity demands. He will be granted an immortal life for the rarity he is of is going to be one of a kind. Truly, he wants to devote himself to the deity, but that sensation of being pinned.. it felt.. much like being touched by HIM. Letting out a soft breath, he couldnt help the flush marking his skin, flustered that he's liking the sensation of a bastard-blood touching him like this. Why.. does he want more? No.. he's supposed to only be HIS, not want more from a bastard.   
Tails curling in a nervous manner, he feels his own heartbeat increasing- it's getting faster, he cant control it. If this idiot doesn't get off of him..!  
"You.. really look like youre going to use your money for other services... pinning me down like this is ..." He trails off, feeling embarrassed to be liking this.   
Ah.. he'll need to pray to HIM later.. though for now he needs to stand this treatment. Yes.. stand for it, then he can pray to his god later, ask for forgiveness, but for now.. he needs to continue- continue, although it isnt easy when in the end, he is given a chain that seals power of the other. Yes.. he had been given it after a brief flirt, the lord of this place.. how strange. Gon.. he's a strange individual. Glancing up toward the other as he left without more words, he waited until knowing he's out of the brothel, only to next leave. He ran, mostly, clenching the chain in a hand, all the way 'till he's with Mike, frowning. Climbing onto the large demon dog, he laid down, getting comfortable to sleep. He doesnt need to sleep here, but being worried about this creature- his best friend- he wants to lay here to protect him. Nuzzling lightly onto the dark fur, the dog huffed, and turned his head to nudge the heir of the Zoldyck clan. The adult smiled a bit, though sleep came quickly after laying his head onto the creature. Rest now, worry about the assassination later. 


End file.
